Mobtalker tripleX (kinda)
by Exhaltedmemorys
Summary: When alex awakes in a mysterious world he soon finds and meets a creeper named Cupa where they start talking about where he is what this place is
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so sorry for extremely bad punctuation and and this is based on minecraft and mob talker which i own none of so yeah first story so please dont be so critical!**

I open my eyes it's a warm sunny day i get up pigs and cows sheep and chickens everywhere. me being primitive wondering to what new world i have awoken in i seem to be in sort of a plains sort of landscape. i start to walk liking this sensation of moving towards a wap looking area move past this and see a little opening in the side of a mountain i go to investigate its just a big hole on the side of the mountain but then i see a wooden structure a a sign on it "heres your axe you forgot dameon!" so there were other people here i lift the lid a shiny iron axe gleams out i pick it up then look out towards the hole what would i do with thi- trees! i think wow im stupid i walk out of the hole and go up to a tree i swing vigorously a few mins later it snaps and breaks and falls to the ground

i start tugging the fallen tree towards the opening i do this too three more trees like the others before it dragging it back i then plant tiny little saplings to where the others were soon night falls i drag myself back to the small opening of the cave i swing the axe down once more chopping the trees into logs. before falling asleep. i awake to the sound and smell of burning flesh and bones disintegrating i hear a growl i hide behind a small crevice i hear footsteps i continue hiding looks like someone's been busy! i hear a females voice i hear the sound of a chest open my hatchet! i hear hissing ok whoevers out here better show yourself i step out behind my rock holding my hatchet tightly she instantly sees me and steps back almost like she's scared wait! she says please don't kill me

i'm a friendly one i- what do you mean a friendly one? i say still embracing the axe why do you only have a green hoodie on with stockings? because… why isn't it normal where you come from? no most girls wear full clothes wai so you're not a creeper? no what's that? oh! so you won't kill me? no! why would i? well us creepers have an explosive personality we tend to get a little to carried away. whats your name? she asks walking towards me a little less cautious my name i say is alex whats yours? cupa! she says cute i say you think so? yeah so tell me all about these "creepers".

end of chapter one hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

So cupa tell me about these "creepers" well Alex were a very hated species why? Becase like I said we tend to get to carried away ok hey she says do you mine if I stay with you for a while? I'm so tired the cold long night haut walking around afraid of being shot with a bow or stabbed with a sword. Who would do such things? People who don't liked our kind but your gonna have to help me build the actually place to strongstay/strong there ok she says what do you want? Go out side and bring me back some more logs already on it! I start to craft a pickaxe and start chipping at the cave walls pulling it big stones I continue doing this until I've made a little room being proud of my work stood up

I look towards the sun night has approached again oh yeah cupa! I walk outside to my horror there was holes everywhere CUPA! Yeah? What? Why is there so many holes oh here? Becase I got trees like you said she points to the huge pile of wood still very mad walk back to the opening there i say pointing to the small room wow! She says you mined that out? Yeah. we'll I'm going to be crafting some things here drag the logs I to that room ok thers a lot of stones in the way though. Yeah I'll take care of it but where will we slee- Psssss! What was that! I say scared and a little paranoid then I I hear groans we'll looks like zombies heard us. What!? An arrow glides past my face get into the room cupa! Why there my friends. There trying to kill me! Fine! Quickly help me get these rocks to block the doorway we put two cobblestone down onto the doorway blocking off everything here let me build a crafting table

I fiddle with some lumber building a workbench now you can go to sleep cupa I'll be busy ok... She says laying her head down a few minutes later she's asleep I look over towards cupa her panties are showing i instantly get hard no! Alex you got to focus on this I pick up some more wood and convert it into planks strongwith/strong my axe. I wake up in complete darkness look over cupa still asleep I get up and break down the cobblestone it's morning I walk out into a white sticky substance I try to move and get wrapped into more not being able to move I try biting the substance when a mischiviuos face comes up to me what are you? A spider you?/div

—-

ok so,there ain't any sex scenes yet but be patient next chap "might" have one(;


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, so in this chapter things get a little "hot and cold" for those who wished for a longer chapter here you go instead of the updates every day so yeah like i said this ones pretty yeah just read it ok ill shut up now yeah.

chap 3 a "Sticky" situation

Get me untied form here! i yell not until you tell me why you're in my cave and have made a hole in it maybe i should kill you wait what? this is my cave. nobody and nothing was here! no well its mine now what?! hows that fair because whats your name? anyways human? alex what's yours? jana wait please let me down why should i? because if you dont then ill ill…. you'll what? fine ill let you down but first im getting this. jana then goes up to alex and leans in touching lips jana deepens the kiss begging for entrance i let her in her tongue explores my mouth me liking this clashes with her tongue in a never ending war tongues clashing she ends up winning i then sneak into her mouth her not expecting this jolts at first and go in once more are tongues battling hey jana can yo- Crash what the fuck do you think you're doing?! making out looks like someone's jealous jana replies snappily oh its on cupa tackles jana to the ground sitting on top of her face Mhhhhhhh! jana screams cupa… i never knew y- what happen to you why were you kissing her? cupa what happened to you overnight? nothing but she was making out with you an- Cupas face turns from angry to shocked instantly blushed she gets up and turns around what's your name? jana and your cupa jan says knowingly? well you are a cute-a what were you doing? you weren't moving so i slipped into your underwear and made you move.

by the way you taste great jana winks towards cupa. cupa i ask are you ok i ask yeah she says still blushing well do you have a house in that room? well kinda i'm still very exhausted i built three rooms one one for me and cupa and the other one for storage. but since you're here jana i guess you can have the storage room cool she says. not cool! She can't just burst in here and be part of this. We'll Jana you can have that room ok she says I made everything except beds need wool or string I got some of that Jana says she pulls the string out from her pocket I thanks I say I don't want to know how you made This we'll I filled two rooms with every thing but a bed we'll I can make eveything for your room and beds I say two hours past and I have everything situated I then fall back onto my bed and sleep. I wake up feeling completly refreshed a gentle knock came from my door I open it still a little asleep to see a slender woman with big cleavage practically not wearing anything white hair and now and arrow In one hand give me everything you have I try to say something but she quickly loads her bow never mind where is she? Where's who?

I swear if you raped her you're going to die! Who!? Claire! Jana? Hey what are you doing here? Looking for you After last night has this human hurt you? No he actually has a very good mouth we'll Claire says let me test that I back up she walks towards me and shuts my door wait what are you doin- Claire jolts forward and catches my mouth open sticking her tounge into my mouth she explores and finds my hideing tounge she egerley plays with it swish it around and brings it into her own mouth I explore her mouth are tounges clashing she lifts up a long trail of saliva drips from our mouths she stands back and untied her bra it slideing to the ground she squezes them I instanly get hard backing towards my for and slideing out I into cupas she's sleeping how long have I been sleeping? For about two weeks a voice says behind me I frezze I turn around its Jana was wondering when Claire was going to show up. did her mouth taste great? I'm going to bed ok Jana so get out then go to your room and go to sleep no Becase Claire is in there I'll just sleep besides her wow I say looking around cupa had decorated her room wih paintings and small things she had even gathered up enough dye and wool to make a creeper Blanket I climb into her bed get under the covers I look over towards cupa

instanly noticing her black panties Just barely covering her I get hard again and decide to sleep with no blanket and drift asleep thinking about This world and the way of life untill I wake up to a intense pleasure I look up Jana's licking my cock I jolt a little she notices and waves her finger singaling not to move or say some in becase cupa being by me wih her mouth wide Open I try and stop Jana but it feels to good Jana then stands up and shows her panties lifting them off then slowly sitting down again she continues and gets up once more then lifting herself over my cock I try to protest but she blocks my mouth with her fingers she puts the head of my penis up to her pussy she slowly goes down Ahhhh...I say moaning then slides all the way down. Fuck! Jana yells Mmmmmmm feels so good baby cupa toss and turns she starts to ride me me rocking back in forth then she falls down into my Chet which our lips clash once again battling for dominance she gets up a wide trail of saliva follows she he's of my cock then turns around like what you see? she says seductiley yes I say spurting out I wanna fuck you so hard! I say not being able to hold it any longer we'll here's you prize she waves her ass back and fourth I bring it down hard onto my cock Jana gasps from this your so tight I tell she rocks back forth Mmmmmmm... She says I want your seed inside of me! I pick her up off the bed and fuck her oh fuck!

I scream as I let loose several loads inside of her i pull out my dick Jana's pussy to pouring our infused cum what will I do with all this? She says Here I say going to cupa who has now rolled over on her back her mouth wide open I help Jana ass over cupas mouth watching the juices flowing out of her Jana so sexy I think then I continue to tongue battle her while this happening finally everything. Stops I put Jana down two long streams of saliva coming out of our mouth she gets redressed that was fun she says leaving cupas room me staring down cusos mouth cum going down her throat I close her mouth and get dressed falling into cupas bed finally drifting away.

Ok we'll hope you liked chapter 3 I tried to make it a lot longer so yeah and a sex scene hope you enjoyed please review!


End file.
